SECRETOS
by Drea Cullen
Summary: UNA PAREJA HERMOSA... UNA CANCION TAN HERMOSA COMO LA PAREJA.. UNA AUTORA MUY ABURRIDA.. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN REVIEW.. songfic one-shoot


Y AQUÍ ESTOY YO... ESTA VEZ CON ESTE CORTO SONGFIC QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA ESCUCHANDO ESTA CANCIÓN.... PARA LOS QUE NO LA CONOCEN SE LLAMA SECRETOS Y ES DE ALEJANDRO LERNER... BUENO MEJOR NO HABLO MAS Y LOS DEJO CON EL FIC!!  
  
SECRETOS!  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... una joven chica pelirroja estaba sentada frente al lago absorta en sus pensamientos... en su cabeza daba vueltas un nombre.... si el nombre de un chico del cual ella nunca pensó enamorarse.. pero en el corazón no se manda... la chica estaba muy confundida no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar.. miles de cosas rondaban su cabeza cuando de pronto un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas la saco de su ensimismamiento... miro hacia donde provenía este y su mirada se cruzó con la del dueño de sus pensamientos... esto estaba pasando muy frecuentemente en los últimos meses.. sus miradas se cruzaban pero no eran las mismas miradas de siempre.. no esta vez era distinto pero ella no sabia que significaba esa mirada tan enigmática... ella quería acercársele y decirle lo que estaba pasando.. pero eso le parecía una idea tonta... seguramente el la rechazaría.. pero últimamente notaba en su mirada un brillo extraño como si el también quisiera decirle algo... pero de esto ultimo no estaba segura  
  
##########  
  
Hay algo te quiero decir y no me animo  
  
Yo se que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no  
  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
  
Que me lo dice todo sin hablar  
  
hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo  
  
#########  
  
Ginny quería entablar una conversación.. pero no sabía como hacerlo... era tan extraño.. no sabía como podia haber empezado a sentir eso por esa persona que era tan diferente a todas con las que había estado antes.. el era como decirlo tan.. enigmatico.. pero Ginny estaba segura de que en esa mirada tan confusa se ocultaba un mensaje para ella.. un mensaje que a toda costa ella descifraría... sin saber por que lo hacía Ginny se acerco a el.  
  
#########  
  
No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo  
  
Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido  
  
Y se que en esa forma de mirar  
  
Hay algo que me pides, sin hablar  
  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo  
  
#########  
  
Te quiero- susurró la chica una vez lo suficientemente cerca  
  
Que estas diciendo??  
  
Lo que oyes.. te quiero.. hace tiempo que te lo quería decir.. pero no me animaba  
  
Estas segura de lo que dices??  
  
Totalmente... –  
  
Si sabes lo que esto conlleva... sabes lo que puede pasar.. sabes que no vamos a tener algo normal....  
  
Lo se... y no me importa....  
  
########  
  
Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio  
  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto  
  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor  
  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
  
Que me lo dice todo sin hablar  
  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo  
  
########  
  
El chico no sabia que decir... hace mucho tiempo que quería decirle a ella lo mismo que acababa de salir de la boca de la chica... siempre que se cruzaban sus miradas el sonreía.. no sabía por que.. al principio creyó que era un juego pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por la chica... pero no se atrevía a decírselo... por miedo quizás... miedo al rechazo... la sentía tan lejana.. tan inalcanzable pero aun así veía en sus ojos un mensaje... un mensaje para el.. pero no lo había podido descifrar.. hasta ese momento cuando la chica le dijo que lo quería... no sabia que pensar... no sabía que decir.. solo sabia que cada vez se acercaba más a la chica como si de un imán se tratara  
  
#######  
  
No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo  
  
Te miro y te sonrío como un juego sin motivo  
  
Te siento tan dificil de alcanzar  
  
Aunque me este acercando sin pensar  
  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo  
  
#######  
  
Cada vez estaban más cerca... el podia sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro... rapidamente cruzó la distancia que los separaba y juntos se fundieron en un tierno beso... un beso que ambos deseaban y que ahora era la simple realidad... ninguno creía que estaba sucediendo.. pensaban que era un sueño... el mejor de todos.. tenian miedo de separarse... pero la falta de aire los obligo a hacerlo... no querían abrir los ojos por no querer descubrir que en realidad estaban soñando... lentamente los abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron... la mirada gris de él y la avellana de ella... se sonrieron y se abrazaron...  
  
Draco... –  
  
Dime-  
  
Te quiero-  
  
Y yo a ti-  
  
Y se fundieron en un beso de nuevo....  
  
#########  
  
Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio  
  
Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto  
  
Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor  
  
Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar  
  
Que me lo dice todo sin hablar  
  
Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo........  
  
########  
  
Fin....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
ESTA CURSI.. LO SE.. PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR.. ME ENCANTAN TANTO LA  
CANCIÓN COMO LA PAREJA.. OBVIAMENTE NI LO UNO DE LO OTRO ES MIO.. YO SOLO  
LOS PIDO PRESTADOS UN RATO PARA ENTRETENERME.. BUENO YA SABEN SI LES  
GUSTO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW Y SI NO PUES TAMBIEN ME DEJAN UN REVIEW...  
ABRAZOS A TODOS  
ANDY.... 


End file.
